The primary objective of this research is to increase our understanding of the relationship(s) between developmental deficits and neurological dysfunction. Delayed development in adaptive, motor, communicative and social skills may orginate from perinatal distress. The brainstem evoked potential has been shown to be a sensitive index of neurodevelopment. By electrophysiologically monitoring high risk and normal babies we hope to correlate abnormalities in BEP maturation with subsequent developmental disorders.